Mi verdadera naturaleza
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: ¿Y si Johanna no es quien todos creían? ¿Y si es digna hija de Sweeney Todd? ¿Podrán padre e hija vengarse juntos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Sweeney Todd. La verdad no iba a escribir uno, pero las pocas historias que ahi aquí me emocionaron y aquí estoy. Esto se me ocurrió en un momento de delirio, así que no espero que les guste, pero si asi es, espero que dejen reviews._

_Bueno, y eso. Disfruten la lectura._

Caminaba con pasos lentos y firmes por los adoquines de los cajellones. No era común ver por esos lugares a muchachas como ella, rubias, de hermosos ojos azules, con vestidos aparatosos y caritas de ángel. Sus delicados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa orgullosa.

Era difícil de creer que con un simple movimiento de caderas los hombres se dejaran engatusar. Con una caricia, o una mirada lasciva, tenías comprado su silencio. Así era como se escapaba hacía un año de la "fortaleza" donde vivía. Paseaba a sus anchas por todo Londres, mirando, observando, conociendo cosas que su tutor no le dejaba saber.

Su tutor. Ja. Si Londres supiera quien era ese hombre realmente, probablemente no saldría vivo de allí. Pero era común que en Londres las cosas aparenten lo que no son. Como ella.

Johana Turpin no era quien todos creían conocer. No. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no era aquella niña inocente, ingenua hasta la estupidez. Había aprendido a crear esa máscara de pureza que mostraba a todos, pero la verdadera Johana se escondía y se mantenía en las sombras.

El odio y el rencor eran algo tan propio y común de ella como la sangre que recorría sus venas. Odiaba a su tutor por las cosas que había hecho, por las cosas que le hizo a ella cuando era tan sólo una pequeña. Deseaba asesinarlo con sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Pero siempre había una sonrisa sínica para él, que estando tan sumido en sus deseos, se la creía.

Le fastidiaba tener que escuchar cada dos por tres que era preciosa. Ella, profundamente, no era preciosa. No era hermosa. Y por lo que le decían, tampoco se podía parecer a su madre. Por ella, se oscurecía el cabello hasta que fuera negro, y se vestiría sólo de gris o colores oscuros. No le apetecía ir caminando por ahí con esos vestidos que su tutor le compraba y obligaba a colocarse.

Sus pasos distraídos y sus divagaciones la habían conducido a una panadería, que por lo que sabía, estaba en bancarrota. Los pasteles que hacía su dueña eran asquerosos, y ya nadie compraba ahí si tenía algo de cordura. Arriba, en el segundo piso, estaba deshabitado, pero se decía que fue una barbería de antaño. Sin embargo, ese día había movimiento en aquella habitación, sombras que se movían con rapidez.

La curiosidad la instó a observar esa barbería por algún tiempo. La noche avanzaba, y la oscuridad comenzaba a invadir las calles. Demasiado tarde. Tendría que irse. Pero Johanna Turpin volvería a la barbería de la Calle Fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**P**rimero que nada quiero agaradecer a Gaia-drea, Anyra-Luna y a Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd por sus reviews. Me hicieron la niña más feliz del mundo !! XD Eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. _

_Muy bien, aquí estoy con el capi 2. Me demoré en escribirlo porque después del inicio no sabía cómo continuar. Pero ya tengo unas cuantas ideas. Sólo espero que salga como tengo planeado.  
_

_Disfruten de la lectura.  
_

- Johana… - esa voz aparentemente suave ocultaba segundas intenciones.

Estaba sentada en un rincón, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, y el mentón enterrado en el espacio que había entre sus piernas. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el corretear de unas patas diminutas, dando a conocer que ahí se ocultaban bichitos también, pero quiza no por el mismo motivo que ella.

- Johana… - el volumen aumentaba cada vez más.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, estremeciéndose. Aferró la tela de su camisón blanco, tratando de calmar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con tanta violencia que no sabía cómo no la había encontrado ya. Podría pasarse ahí toda la noche si era necesario. No tenía intenciones de salir. Prefería quedarse ahí, en ese espacio oscuro y sin aire, lleno de arañas, sucio, a encontrarse con quien la llamaba tan amablemente.

- Johana… -

Eso se había escuchado peligrosamente cerca. Dejó de respirar de golpe, quedándose paralizada, apoyando la espalda contra la superficie con tanta fuerza, como si deseara mimetizarse con la madera. Por un momento, pensó que se había marchado, o que había seguido buscándola por otro lado. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que…

La puerta se abrió de un tirón, revelando su ubicación.

- Aquí estás – murmuró el hombre, apoyándose de la puerta del armario que había abierto. – Eres una niña mala, Johana. Ya verás lo que les pasa a las niñas malas… - y sacándola bruscamente de ahí, se la llevó a su habitación.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba jadeando. Las sábanas estaban mojadas por su sudor, y el camisón se le adhería al cuerpo. Tomó bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse.

_Fue sólo un sueño_.

Se incorporó bruscamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. No recordaba esa situación. Probablemente el miedo y el pánico que sintió después de aquello le nubló la mente. Realmente no quería recordar los detalles. Bajó los pies, y se acercó a la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana, para servirse un vaso de agua.

Maldito Turpin. Él era el causante de todas sus pesadillas. De todos sus miedos. De haberle jodido la niñez. Y también el culpable de que su inocencia se perdiera.

Corrió las cortinas. Los faroles apenas iluminaban las desiertas calles de esa madrugada. La niebla hacía borrosas las luces.

Suspirando, se apoyó del marco de la ventana, con el vaso sobre los labios, los cuales se habían torcido en una malévola sonrisa.

- Ya verás lo que de verdad hacen las niñas malas, Turpin. Porque hace tiempo que ésta niña mala dejó de esconderse de ti. – dicho eso, se bebió el agua que quedaba en el vaso.

OoOoOoOoO

- Es ella¿no? – preguntó la mujer por sobre su hombro, mirando por la ventana. Él se limitó a responder con un arrastrado:

- Sí.

Hacia algunos minutos que Sweeney Todd había detenido sus labores y observaba por la ventana de su barbería a una muchacha parada en la esquina. La muchacha, rubia, de ojos azules y un vestido de color turquesa, tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, haciendo lo mismo que él. Observándolos.

- ¿No dijo el muchacho que Turpin la tenía cautiva? – preguntó una voz en su oído. La Sra. Lovett tenía apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Sweeney, guiando sus ojos en la misma dirección que Todd. Ambos estaban muy cerca, pero no se tocaban.

Sweeney giró la cabeza, y alzando una ceja, dijo.

- Sra. Lovett¿por qué no se deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias y trae a Johana hasta aquí? – La Sra. Lovett se separó del barbero, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos apagados, surcados de ojeras moradas.

- ¿Traerla hasta aquí, señor T? – repitió, como si sus oídos la hubieran engañado – Es demasiado arriesgado, amor.

Todd volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha.

- Esta podrá ser la única vez que la vea en mucho tiempo – murmuró, aferrando con fuerza el mango de la navaja que sostenía en la mano – Ignoro lo que Turpin planea. Necesito verla ahora. – la Sra. Lovett se apiadó de ese dejo de humanidad en la voz de su amado, y asintiendo con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras, dirigiendose a la muchacha rubia y de ojos azules que estaba de pie en la esquina.

_Todd y Lovett ya hicieron su aparición. Después de la conversación que Sweeney tendrá con Johana, (la cual será en el otro capi XD), espero que ambos salgan a menudo. Soy fan de la pareja Todd/Lovett, pero hace poco me dí cuenta que en mi historia no se tratará específicamente sobre ellos dos. Sin embargo, espero relatar alguna escena "compremetedora"entre ambos. __  
_

_Eso es todo por ahora. _

_Saludos._

_Mila. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la demora. Es que empezé las clases y todo ha sido muy loco y estresante. 1 medio no se ve tan fácil como lo pensaba. Además que llegué a un colegio nuevo, y todo el asunto. Pero ya estoy aquí!!_

_Gracias a Roguelion y Anyra-Luna por sus reviews. _

_Emm, y aqui el capi 3._

_Disfruten la lectura. _

Parpadeó dos veces, haciendo que sus pestañas dieran unas pequeñas sacudidas, por lo demás muy coquetas. Con cierto asombro vió como la mujer de cabello ondulado, de color rojo desteñido, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en sus pálidos y delgados labios. 

- Corazón, hace mucho frío aquí fuera, ¿por qué no entras a tomar té? – la invitó con una mueca que resultaba siniestra. No corría ni una sola pisca de viento. La panadera le aferró uno de sus antebrazos, haciéndole daño. Sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo. Mostrando sus pequeños dientes, la mujer la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la llevó, no a la pastelería como había pensado, sino que la hizo subir las escaleras hasta la barbería del segundo piso. 

- Entra allí, y espera. Ya vengo – Johana volvió a asentir, confundida. Empujó la puerta suavemente, entrando la cabeza primero, alerta. La estancia era oscura y lúgubre, a pesar de la gran ventana que daba a la calle. Un baúl en uno de los rincones era el único mueble aparte de la silla donde los clientes se afeitaban, y un aparador, donde un hombre le daba la espalda. 

Confirmando que el lugar era "seguro", dejó que todo su cuerpo entrara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque trató de emplear la menor fuerza posible, el ruido alertó al barbero, que se volteó. Era un hombre de estatura mediana, piel pálida, ojos oscuros y sombríos, y cabello negro azabache. Dos bolsas moradas destacaban bajo sus ojos, dándole una apariencia hostil. Sin embargo, en cuanto vió a Johana, sonrió de manera gentil, dando grandes zancadas hacia ella. 

- Es un gusto conocerla, srta… - tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y rozó sus labios en el dorso, levantando la mirada, recalcando su pregunta. 

- Johana – atinó a responder. El hombre sonrió más pronunciadamente, irguiéndose en toda su altura - ¿Así que usted es el famoso señor Todd? – preguntó, olvidando por completo su máscara de pureza.

- ¿Tanto se ha hablado de mí, como para que llegue a oídos de una joven como usted? – eludió la pregunta el barbero. Johana sonrió. – Por favor llámeme Sweeney – añadió cortésmente. 

- Esta bien, Sweeney – concordó Johana, sentándose sobre el baúl – Nunca lo había visto en Londres, señor T…, quiero decir, Sweeney – comenzó la joven. Esa era una de las técnicas que utilizaba cuando quería saber sobre alguien. 

- Acabo de llegar – fue la cortante respuesta de Todd. – Vivía hacía algún tiempo, años atrás, pero… - se detuvo de golpe. Johana pareció notarlo, así que Todd cambió de tema. - ¿Y usted, Johana? 

La joven parpadeó, confusa por el radical vuelco de la conversación. 

- Yo vivo con mi mentor – contestó – Es el juez Turpin. 

- ¿Y sus padres? – inquirió Sweeney. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. 

- Lo lamento, yo no… - empezó a disculparse Todd, pero Johana lo interrumpió:

- Yo no tengo padres; a mi padre jamás lo he visto, y mi madre…- cerró los ojos, enterrando los dedos en los pliegues de su vestido. - …y mi madre era una cobarde que se suicidó dejándome sola con aquel monstruo. – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se propusiera decirlas. 

Era cierto. Ella odiaba a su madre. Porque la muy delicada se envenenó a la primera vez que el desgraciado se le avalanzó encima. Y ella que había soportado cosas peores y durante más tiempo…Si Lucy hubiera tenido algo de amor por ella, si la hubiera querido de verdad, no se hubiera suicidado, se hubiera quedado con ella, protegiéndola, cuidando que su alma no se pudriera y resecara, como lo estaba ahora. Incluso hasta sería una mejor persona. Pero no. Se mató, escapando de todo, dejando el problema sobre los hombros de su hija. 

Su respiración se agitó, y levantó la mirada, desafiante. Era la primera vez que expresaba los sentimientos en cuanto a su madre se refería, y era…placentero. 

El barbero tenía la boca levemente abierta. Estaba de pie junto a la silla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con la navaja oscilando inestablemente en su mano. 

Johana vió algo parecido al reproche en los ojos oscuros de Todd, pero no se arrepintió. La verdadera Johana había aflorado a la superficie, por fin. 

- Eso es…eso no es una buena cosa para decir sobre tu madre, Johana – murmuró el barbero, agachándose a la altura de las rodillas de la muchacha – Ella…- 

- No tiene sentido defenderla, señor Todd – lo interrumpió Johana con la voz fría. – Usted no la conocía. No tenía ningún derecho a dejarme sola. – la voz le flaqueó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Sweeney alargó una mano y deslizó los dedos por una de las mejillas de Johana, secando las inexistentes lágrimas. Johana no hizo nada por evitarlo. Se estremeció ante el tacto de los dedos ágiles del barbero: sentía algo inexplicable, algo que nunca había sentido antes con nadie, y los ojos del barbero, tan oscuros, tan sombríos, tan…intrigantes…

- Muy bien, aquí traigo algo de…¡Oh! – la Sra. Lovett entraba con una bandeja sobre los brazos, interrumpiendo la escena. Todd se levantó de un golpe, fulminando a la panadera con la mirada.

- La puerta _se toca_ antes de entrar a una habitación, Sra. Lovett – murmuró mordazmente. - ¿Acaso no lo sabe? 

- Disculpe, Señor T, pero… - se interrumpió – Corazón, ¿adónde vas? 

Johana se había levantado del baúl y tenía una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. 

- Debo irme; él no sabe que estoy aquí – 

- ¿Volverás, verdad? – hasta el mismo Todd percibió la súplica escondida entre sus palabras. Johana se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió. Dio un par de pasos alrededor, indecisa, y finalmente se volteó a ambos:

- El juez Turpin es un mal hombre, señor Todd. Es un corrupto y no es seguro confiar en él. Se lo aseguro, he vivido quince años con él… - tomó un hondo suspiro y prosiguió – Si yo fuera usted me alejaría lo más posible de Turpin – y sin decir más, abrió la puerta y desapareció escaleras abajo.

_Muy bien. Este capi no me salió como hubiera querido, porque deseaba poner una escena entre Todd y Lovett. Descuiden, en el otro capi sí que habrá una. XD_

_ Me llegó un mensaje de un foro propuesto por Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd para la pareja Todd/Lovett. Quise meterme, pero como soy nueva aquí, (creo que cumplí el mes en Fanfiction) parece que no me resultó, así que si alguien sabe como se hace eso, por favor que me diga y me ayude. _

_ Recibo todas las críticas que se tengan._

_Saludos,_

_Mila. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento mucho la demora. He estado muy atareada, y la chispa se me había ido. No tenía ganas de escribir, y lo poco que escribía, no me gustaba. Espero que me perdonen._

_Anyra-Luna, Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd, Roguelion, y una nueva lectora, JohannaHope, gracias por sus reviews. Si no fuera por sus mensajes, no continuaría con este fic. )_

_Y aquí el capi 4._

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

Había algo que no encajaba.

Johana no podía pensar eso respecto a Lucy.

_No podía._

Esa mirada glacial, frívola, el hielo en los ojos de su hija…

¿Tanto tiempo se había ausentado?

¿Tanta falta le había hecho a su hija?

No, no, no…

No quería imaginarlo.

¿Qué cosas le había hecho Turpin, como para que ella se crispara de esa forma al hablar del juez?

¿Por qué lo llamaba "monstruo"?

¿Qué había osado a hacerle ese desgraciado?

-¡NO! – gritó, lanzando la navaja contra el espejo, que se hizo añicos. Respiraba agitadamente, con la rabia recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se oyeran pasos apresurados, y la puerta se abriera con estrépito.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sr. T.? – preguntó una alarmada Sra. Lovett. El barbero temblaba de odio, de pie, mirando la nada. Avanzó hacia él. - ¿Qué pasa ahora, amor?

- Johana. Turpin. Lucy – soltó. La Sra. Lovett liberó el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Pensó que era algo más importante.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Lentamente, se acercó hacia el hombre, sin reparar en el espejo roto. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Todd, y lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, amor. Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien – murmuró con la voz suave, tratando de calmar los humos de su amado, mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de Todd.

Pasados unos minutos, Sweeney reguló su respiración. Relajó los músculos.

Mmm…

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer, que siempre, a pesar de todo, terminaba por calmarlo?

Carraspeó sonoramente. La Sra. Lovett levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Pasó? – inquirió ella, con su voz dulce. Todd asintió con parsimonia.

Extraño, pero, contrario a lo que se imaginaba, no le molestaba el hecho de que la Sra. Lovett estuviera tan cerca…

Ella se alejó, sonriendo con indulgencia.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- Sra. Lovett, yo…respecto al espejo… - comenzó Sweeney, impulsado a romper el silencio aplastante entre ambos. La mujer se acercó a él nuevamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Esta bien, amor. Mañana vemos eso – volvió a sonreír.

Esta vez, Todd se desconcertó ante ese gesto.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero la Sra. Lovett podía llegar a ser bastante amable y dulce. Incluso hasta más que Lucy…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Yo… - se sentía torpe, y un tanto ridículo. Entonces fue ella la que actuó. Quitó el dedo de sus labios para depositar los suyos propios sobre los de él. Sweeney se quedó pasmado, paralizado frente a esa acción.

Se había jurado que no volvería a sentir. Que no volvería a dejarse dominar por esas sensaciones que lo habían llevado, precisamente, a ser quién era ahora.

Salvar a Johana de las garras de Turpin era lo principal.

Nada debía distraerlo de ese propósito.

Y sin embargo, correspondió a ese beso, olvidando por un momento lo amargo que era ese agujero negro que suelen llamar vida.

oOoOoOoOo

Estaba sentada en el alféizer de la ventana. Un joven estaba mirándola.

Hace algunos días que ese muchacho había tomado por costumbre pararse en medio de la calle adoquinada a observarla.

Por causa de él también se le había hecho más difícil fugarse a pasear. Bueno, en ir a un lugar en concreto. La barbería de Sweeney Todd.

¿Qué quería aquel joven de ella?

¿Acaso pensaba que flirteando con ella lo libraría de alguna actividad ilícita cometida por él o alguien de su familia? Él ya debía de saber que era la protegida de Turpin.

Tenía profundos ojos azules. Como los suyos. Lacio cabello castaño, desvaído, piel pálida, ojeras.

Sí, era atractivo…

Tal vez, tendría un compañero que la acompañaría a pasear.

Nudillos tocando la puerta.

Se levantó de un salto. Corrió las cortinas con brusquedad. Una niña como ella no debía mirar por la ventana a esas horas de la noche. Regla ridícula inventada por Turpin.

Se sentó en la cama, tomando una aguja e hilo. Al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su aparatoso vestido en la cama, apareció una cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Johana? – Turpin entró en la habitación. Johana levantó la mirada de sus implementos para coser, y sonrió con falsedad. - ¿Esta todo bien?

- Todo bien, señor – contestó con un falso tono inocente.

- Creí que… - susurró fríamente, deslizándose hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina con los dedos. Echó una corta mirada hacia fuera. Johana estiró el cuello, tratando de ver.

- ¿Hay algo malo? – preguntó con fingida preocupación. Turpin se volteó hacia ella, sonriendo con una sonrisa que pretendía fuera protectora.

- No, Johana. Que tengas dulces sueños – dicho eso, se marchó. Mientras oía alejarse los pasos arrastrados de su mentor, dobló la aguja por la mitad.

Sea como sea, debía encontrar una forma de sellar ese agujero en la pared.

* * *

_Mmm. Fue...raro este capítulo. Todd echó por la borda sus frialdades. El beso fue más que nada un comentario que hizo una amiga respecto al beso que se dieron cuando la Sra. Lovett soñaba con casarse con Sweeney. Dijo que había sido muy fome. Así que aquí uno más movido xD. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, la escena que venía anticipando hace ya varios capis atrás xD. Y Johana sigue con su doble personalidad. Espero que pronto haga algo imprudente. Ya se está dando cuenta que Antony está ahí. Quise que pensara lo peor de él, porque ha vivido siempre con personas pervertidas, así que es normal que juzgue a la gente antes de conocerla. Mas si esa persona no deja de mirarla. _

_Ah! Una cosa más_. _No puedo meterme en la cabeza que Nellie Lovett y Bellatrix Lestrange son personas levemente distintas interpretadas por la misma actriz. Soy fanática de Bella xD. Así que si por ahí Sra. Lovett tiene una actitud más propia de Bellatrix, discúlpenme_.

_Me viro ya. _

_Espero actualizar con mayor frecuencia._

_Saludos._

_Mila )_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Como todos los días de su existencia, estaba sentada en la ventana, bordando algo totalmente inútil y que no tenía relevancia, haciendo aquello sólo por tener algo que hacer. Si al menos el chico estuviera ahí, sería más divertido, pero al parecer Turpin lo había amenazado…

Soltó un suspiro, moviendo la aguja maquinalmente, haciendo los movimientos de memoria, hasta que una figura apareció detrás del farol ubicado en la esquina.

"Al fin" pensó Johanna, dejando su fastidiosa tarea de lado, y parándose para ver al recién llegado. El joven estaba ahí, mirándola. Tal vez lo convencería para ir a cierto lugar…

Turpin no estaba en casa. Podría irse a pasear. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y cerró las cortinas. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pero sin hacer el menor ruido. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y se encontró de cara con el muchacho.

- Johanna, yo… - comenzó a explicarse el joven, pero Johanna posó un dedo en sus labios, y lo empujó, sacándolo del umbral de la casa del juez Turpin. Luego arrastró de él hasta un callejón, y Anthony, anonadado por la rápida acción de la joven, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Johanna, aplicando los mismos pasos que siempre seguía cuando ella se arrancaba, observaba hacia la calle principal, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto. Cuando terminó de hacer su vigilia, se volvió a Anthony. Antes de que chico pudiera decir algo, le rogó:

- Por favor, sácame de aquí, aunque sea por un rato. Llévame, por favor – juntó las manos en su pecho, como rezando. Anthony quedó sorprendido.

- Sí…como quieras…- balbuceó, hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven. Johanna le sonrió, y se adentraron por las calles de Londres.

- ¿Anthony? – preguntó Johanna.

- ¿Si? – contestó el joven, concentrado en el vaivén de sus amarillos cabellos.

- ¿Conoces al señor Todd?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No se habían dirigido directamente desde aquella…

¿Fatídica?, ¿Maravillosa, noche?

La Sra. Lovett estaba particularmente cariñosa. Le había dado esperanzas de algo, de una posible relación más allá que ser Sra. Lovett y Sr. Todd…

No podía permitirse dejar que ella creyera.

Johanna, ella estaba primero, quizás después, tal vez, a lo mejor, si es que…pero ese no era el momento.

Habría que hacer algo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la puerta.

- ¡Sr. Todd! – chilló emocionada una voz aguda. Sweeney se volteó, encontrándose con la dueña de los cabellos amarillos.

- ¡Johanna! – exclamó, sonriendo verdaderamente por primera vez en muchos días. La muchacha le tomó las manos, mostrando sus blancos dientes, la felicidad inundando su rostro. - ¿Cómo? Pensé que Turpin había redoblado las normas de seguridad… - balbuceó, la emoción de ver a su pequeña impidiéndole hablar normalmente. Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

- Se lo prometí, señor Todd. Tenía que volver a verlo – contestó. Se miraron por unos segundos – He traído a alguien conmigo, espero que no le moleste… - se giró. En ese momento entró Anthony. – Él es Anthony, un conocido.

- Siempre consigues lo que te propones, ¿verdad, muchacho? – Dijo Todd, mirándolo con gracia. El chico sonrió tímidamente. – Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, Johanna. Anthony, llama a la Sra. Lovett y dile que traiga algo, tenemos que celebrar.

Contagiados por el buen humor, esa fue una tarde que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo. Anécdotas, chistes, comentarios, hasta Toby dio una demostración de sus habilidades al tomar tres naranjas y hacer malabares.

Ya llegada la noche, Johanna debía volver. Se despidió con mucho pesar de Sweeney, y Anthony la fue a dejar a su casa. Estaban ambos de pie junto al umbral.

- Vete ya – le aconsejó la joven con dulzura – Alguien podrá verte.

- ¿Me dejarás volver a verte? – preguntó el marinero. Johanna asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y apenas hubo despegado los labios de la piel del joven, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Aterrorizados, ambos jóvenes vieron al juez Turpin apoyado del marco de la puerta. – Creí haberte advertido que no volvieras a posar tus ojos sobre _mi_ Johanna – bramó a Anthony, aferrando a Johanna con fuerza de un brazo que no se pudo soltar, y la arrastró hacia el vestíbulo. – Tendrás lo que te mereces, marinero – hizo una seña a alguien adentro, y el Bedel apareció con el bastón en la mano, y una sonrisa demente. Lo siguiente que supo Anthony fue el sabor metálico del líquido rojo en la boca, y su visión nublada producto de la sangre. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tumbado en el piso, recibiendo más golpes, aumentando la intensidad cada vez más.

Johanna chilló y gritó, y trató de soltarse, pero Turpin cerró la puerta con fuerza. La tiró contra una de las mesas.

- Me he esforzado durante mucho tiempo por mantenerte a salvo, Johanna – comenzó con su voz suave y amenazadora – No sabes cuan difícil ha sido alejar a cada hombre de ti…- avanzó lentamente hacia ella. – ¿Y así es como me lo pagas?

Johanna le sostuvo la mirada, demasiado asustada como para responder. Si se enteraba de las visitas a la barbería…

- Tu alma ha sido contaminada por algún ser maligno – continuó el juez con su perotata – Me temo que no hay otra opción…no, no me dejas más alternativa…- La joven tragó saliva – El manicomio del Sr. Fogg podría ser un excelente lugar que logre hacerte recobrar el sentido…hasta que se haga efectivo nuestro compromiso…

¿De qué compromiso estaba hablando Turpin? ¿Acaso pensaba en desposarla?

- ¿Compromiso? – repitió, aferrando con tanta fuerza la mesa de la que se apoyaba que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El juez asintió con la cabeza.

- Es la única manera de mantener alejados a los hombres de ti, es por tu bien… - dijo, con la voz amable, esa voz que Johanna maldecía y la acechaba en sus pesadillas cada noche desde que tenía memoria…

- ¿Manicomio? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Era demasiado. No iba a permitir nada más. Nunca más. No supo lo que pasó. De pronto vió el jarrón de fina porcelana que había tras ella en sus pequeñas manos, y lo reventaba en la cabeza del juez.

Un rugido ensordecedor recorrió cada rincón de la casa. Jadeando, se dio cuenta de lo que había echo. Su vestido rosa pálido manchado de elixir carmesí, sus manos bañadas en sangre…

Salió corriendo de la casa. Chocó con el Bedel, quién ya había terminado su faena de tortura.

- Señorita Johanna, ¿qué…? – Johanna lo movió a un lado, y el tipo se tambaleó. Anthony yacía en el suelo. Johanna lo ayudó a levantarse. Al verla así, el joven preguntó:

- ¿Qué te hizo, Johanna? –

- ¡Vámonos, Anthony! ¡Vámonos! – chilló, aferrándolo del brazo. El joven no preguntó nada más, y tan rápido como le permitía su magullado cuerpo, salió corriendo.

La barbería de Sweeney Todd parecía el lugar más seguro en ese momento.

OOoOoOooOoOo

- ¡Toby! – llamó la Sra. Lovett. Esperó un poco, y de pronto apareció el pequeño.

- ¿Sí, Madame? – inquirió el niño.

- Toma – le dió un puñado de monedas – Anda a comprar especias, corazón. El orégano ya se nos acaba. Y no podemos preparar los pasteles sin cilantro.

- Sí, señora – el niño recibió el dinero y se marchó. Al verlo partir, la Sra. Lovett sintió un extraño remordimiento. Era ya tarde, y aún así el chico no ponía impedimentos. Resopló, se sacudió la harina del vestido y se dirigió al segundo piso. Entró resueltamente. El barbero se hallaba de espaldas, limpiando una de sus navajas. La sangre fresca en el suelo era un indicio de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Sr. Todd? – llamó. El hombre se volteó. Dejó la navaja en el aparador.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Sra. Lovett? – preguntó cordialmente. La Sra. Lovett no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con sus hundidos ojos, y una sonrisa dulce. Todd miró al techo y resopló. Había llegado el momento. – Sra. Lovett, respecto a lo sucedido el otro día, yo…- apoyó las manos en el aparador, evitando mirarse al espejo, y evitando ver el rostro reflejado de la mujer. – Me dejé llevar por los impulsos. Yo…nunca habría hecho algo así, y discúlpeme si la hice creer algo. – Alzó la cabeza de golpe. En el espejo vió el reflejo de la panadera, con los ojos brillosos. Sweeney se volteó, para mirarla fijamente. La Sra. Lovett desvió la mirada.

- Por supuesto que no fue nada, amor – murmuró con la voz quebrada – Usted estaba furioso y…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se las limpió con los dedos, y miró el piso – Está bien, amor, está bien. No podemos hacer nada. – levantó la mirada y trató de sonreírle, pero la boca le tembló. Sweeney frunció el ceño. Se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, pero la mujer se corrió – No, usted aún ama a su esposa, y no podemos hacer nada para que eso deje de suceder. – sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el rostro.

- No fui mi intención hacerla sentir mal, Sra. Lovett – dijo Todd, tratando de remediar el dolor que había provocado. No soportaba ver a esa mujer llorar. Había sido muy buena con él.

La Sra. Lovett hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Hasta que escucharon un grito agudo y desesperado.

- ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sr. Todd! – ambos se miraron y salieron. Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez. Lo que Sweeney vió a continuación lo dejó sin palabras. Johanna, con el vestido manchado de sangre, traía a un Anthony en un muy mal estado. Su rostro no se distinguía por toda la sangre que le cubría la cara.

- ¡Johanna! – gritó él. Relevó a Johanna, dejando caer el peso del cuerpo del marinero sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a la tienda de la Sra. Lovett. Por su parte, la mujer aferró a Johanna y la llevó detrás de Sweeney.

Sentaron al marinero en un sillón, y a Johanna en una butaca. Mientras la Sra. Lovett corría de un lado al otro para curar al joven, Sweeney se arrodilló junto a Johanna.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – la joven tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, mirando sin ver. Tomó sus manos, bañadas en sangre. – Johanna, ¿qué sucedió? – la joven se estremeció involuntariamente.

- Turpin… - susurró. Todd intercambió una mirada con la Sra. Lovett.

- ¿Qué te hizo Turpin? – Johanna clavó sus ojos azules en los del barbero.

- No fue lo que él me hizo…- hizo una pausa – Fue lo que yo le hice a él…

* * *

_Pobre Anthony, todo lo que soporta por Johanna._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

- Sra. Lovett, subiré con Johanna. Usted quédese aquí y cuide bien de Anthony – la mujer asintió con rapidez, preocupada.

Sweeney levantó delicadamente a la muchacha, tomándola de los codos, y guiándola por las escaleras hasta llegar a la barbería. La sentó con extrema cautela sobre el baúl, y depositó una chaqueta sobre los hombros desnudos de la joven. Se arrodilló ante ella, mirándola.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Johanna? – preguntó, intentando entregar calma y tranquilidad por su voz profunda.

Sin despegar los azules ojos de los reglones de las tablas del piso, Johanna comenzó a explicar con voz trémula lo acontecido. Mientras avanzaba en el relato, su voz iba perdiendo volumen, y Todd tenía que esforzarse para escuchar hasta el último murmullo de Johanna.

- ¿Te lastimó? – preguntó Sweeney al terminar Johanna. El silencio y el perfecto estado en que se encontraba, salvo por el susto, indicaba su bienestar físico. Aunque Todd sabía, que su bienestar moral no debía estar para nada bien.

- Sr. Todd…- murmuró Johanna, los ojos perdidos. – No quiero volver allí. No quiero…-

- Descuida, Johanna. No voy a permitir que nada te pase – aseguró. Los hábiles dedos del barbero se detuvieron en su mentón, alzándolo - ¿Me escuchaste? No voy a dejar que absolutamente nada te ocurra – la joven asintió torpemente.

Quería que ella le transmitiera alguna señal más profunda de afecto, o confianza, pero el hielo en sus ojos claros permanecía intacto.

- Sr. Todd, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto de mí? – la pregunta tomó desprevenido al barbero, quién evitó tambalearse al escucharla. Se levantó, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Usted cuida de mí como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes – explicó ella, dejando de lado el tono volátil, volviendo a su habitual firmeza. - ¿A qué se debe?

El barbero procesó la información, estudiando cada palabra que fuera a pronunciar. Debía ser cauto. Aún no era tiempo de aquella revelación.

- Somos personas a las que no han pasado cosas similares – respondió – Entiendo cómo te sientes.

- ¿A usted también lo abandonó su madre, dejándolo solo? -

La dureza de sus palabras fueron una estocada para Sweeney, quién cerró los ojos momentáneamente, dolido.

- No…- murmuró con un hilo de voz – Pero tuve una esposa. Y una hija.

Estaba conciente de que Johanna lo miraba fijamente.

- Hace mucho tiempo – continuó, centrando su mirada en las fotos que descansaban sobre la cómoda – Pero ella murió…y no conozco a mi hija.

- Lo siento mucho, Sr. Todd – se disculpó Johanna, poniéndose de pie – Da la impresión de que somos mucho más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba – se acercó cautelosa a él.

- Más de lo que cualquier podría apostar – aseguró Todd. Johanna sonrió inconcientemente.

OOoOoOoOooOoO

- ¡Sra. Lovett! – la campana de la puerta sonó con estrépito, al serla cerrada de golpe. La mujer levantó la cabeza, mirando a un agitado Toby, quien aferraba una bolsa de papel en una mano, y se agarraba el corazón con la otra. - ¡Sra. Lovett! – el niño miró al sujeto sobre quién la mujer estaba inclinada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Toby querido? – murmuró con la voz apagada, limpiando la sangre que caía por el rostro del joven.

- ¿No lo ha escuchado, Madame? ¡Es la noticia de la noche! ¡Han atacado al Juez Turpin! – el color desapareció de los rostros de ambos. Anthony miró asustado a la Sra. Lovett.

- ¿Qu-qué dices, cielo? – las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

- ¡Lo están gritando en la plaza, madame! ¡Dicen que lo golpearon en el rostro! ¡Lo llevaron al hospital! – Toby se sentó en la mesita, dejando la bolsa sobre la misma, sin dejar de mirar a la Sra. Lovett.

- Habrá sido una vieja rencilla, Toby, Los hombres de su posición siempre son propensos a sufrir accidentes por los familiares de sus víctimas…digo, de sus condenados. – la panadera le dio un vaso de ginebra a Toby, para que se tranquilizara. Luego que hubo bebido hasta la última gota, reparó en el estado de Anthony.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó receloso.

- Lo atacaron – respondió de inmediato la mujer. – A él y a Johanna.

- ¿Johanna no es la pupila del juez? -

El silencio que siguió a continuación podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

- Ha sido una noche muy larga para ti, Toby querido. Creo que debes irte a descansar – dijo la Sra. Lovett, empujándolo por los hombros hacia el interior de la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

_La demora…bah, no tiene ni una excusa. Pero como indemnización, éste capítulo es un tanto… interesante._

_

* * *

  
_

- ¿Y los chicos? -

La Sra. Lovett le sirvió un vaso de whisky antes de sentarse frente a él.

- Durmiendo. Todos ellos. Anthony duerme junto a Toby, y Johanna dormirá conmigo – explicó la mujer, deslizando los pulgares sobre la superficie del vaso que tenía entre las manos – A estas horas, el accidente debe estar en boca de todos. Toby lo llegó gritando como un condenado – suspiró, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios.

- No puedo permitir que Johanna vuelva con ese hombre – murmuró Todd, tanto para sí como para la Sra. Lovett.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer, cariño? – preguntó la panadera, dejando el vaso sobre la gastada madera de la mesa.

- De algún modo, atraerlo hasta aquí, y deshacerme de él – musitó, con los ojos vacíos de expresión, mirando la nada. – Y decirle a Johanna la verdad.

- Eso podría acarrear problemas – dijo pensativa la Sra. Lovett antes de beber nuevamente.

- No lo creo – la contradijo Todd, bebiendo también – Johanna… es fuerte. E inteligente. Podrá entenderlo a la perfección.

- Si usted lo dice, amor – susurró la mujer tan despacio que Todd no la oyó.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, los ánimos parecían haberse calmado en la calle Fleet. Tomaría algún tiempo por parte de la joven pareja adaptarse, pero todo saldría bien.

La Sra. Lovett había mandado a Toby a comprar más ungüentos para la cara de Anthony, mientras preparaba pasteles, y Sweeney continuaba con su trabajo en la barbería.

- Tome, Sra. Lovett – dijo Toby al llegar, mucho más tranquilo que la noche pasada, entregándole una bolsa de papel a la mujer – Me encontré con la Sra. Hawker. Pregunta cuándo tendrá de los pasteles que tuvo la otra noche.

- Pobre Mina – se lamentó la panadera, dejando la masa sobre la mesa – Desde que perdió a su esposo en ese viaje a Transilvania, sólo come de mis pasteles – se limpió las manos, y le alcanzó la bolsa a Johanna, quién se hallaba barriendo en ese momento - ¿Podrías ir tú, Johanna? Estoy ocupada yo aquí cocinando los pasteles.

- Por supuesto, sra. Lovett. No se preocupe – le mujer le sonrió con franqueza, mientras Johanna dejaba la escoba apoyada en la muralla y recibiendo la bolsa, se adentraba en la casa.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y golpeó con los nudillos. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, se arregló el vestido que le había prestado la Sra. Lovett, puesto que le quedaba considerablemente grande. Se peinó el cabello amarillo con los dedos, y esperó.

- Adelante. – murmuraron desde dentro.

Giró el picaporte e ingresó a la pequeña alcoba. Anthony le sonrió, postrado en la confortable cama. Johanna le sonrió de vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó hasta el joven, sentándose en un banquito frente a él.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Anthony, mirándola.

- Mejor que tú – le contestó la muchacha, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesita de noche. Tomó un paño, humedeciéndolo en el cuenco con agua que tenía en la mesita, y lo acercó cuidadosamente a la cara del enfermo.

Anthony la observó en silencio mientras ella lo curaba.

- Lamento lo sucedido anoche – empezó la joven, rompiendo el silencio que le resultaba desagradable con los ojos del marinero pegados en ella. – Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo… - para su sorpresa, Anthony levantó un dedo y lo posó en sus labios, callándola.

- No es tu culpa, Johanna. No lo sientas – Parpadeó, confusa.

Quizá no, pero lo que Johanna sentía era otra cosa. Algo que se revolvía en su estómago, y no era precisamente esos temblores que la sacudían cuando Turpin la acechaba. Eran algo nuevo, y algo que no decidía aún si le gustaba o no. Lo que sí sabía, era que el dedo de Anthony sobre sus labios la hacía tiritar.

Anthony retiró su dedo, apoyándose con esfuerzo en un codo para fijar su visión por completo en ella. Estiró una mano hasta la cabeza de la joven, acariciándole con exagerada dulzura el cabello.

- Eres tan… hermosa – murmuró. Al oír ello, Johanna se crispó. De nuevo con el cuento de la hermosura.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la caricia, intentando olvidar lo dicho por el joven. Cuando levantó los párpados, él seguía mirándola con una delicadeza absoluta de quién tiene entre los brazos una pieza de porcelana fina.

No le gustaba que la miraran así, odiaba esa sutileza compulsiva de aquellos que la veían como una especie de ángel sobre un podio de pura inocencia.

Tenía que hacer algo para borrar esa sensación en Anthony.

E hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera sido lo más oportuno.

Entrelazó los dedos en el desvaído cabello del joven, con la otra mano lo sujetó de la nuca, y acercó los labios a los delgados y maltrechos de él.

Anthony se quedó totalmente petrificado ante la osadía de su inmaculada princesa dorada.

Al ver que Anthony no respondía, ella se adelantó, movió la boca de aquellas formas que aprendió a la fuerza, acarició la nuca y le sobó el cuello suavemente. También lo hizo con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, recordando el fatal estado del marinero. Pero de repente se dejó llevar por el deseo, y lo mordió.

El muchacho pareció reaccionar ante ese gesto, porque gimió, e inició la respuesta. Agarró a la muchacha por los hombros, acercándola despacio, aunque inseguro de estar apresurándose demasiado.

En cierto sentido, Johanna agradecía los códigos de decencia que mantenía Anthony, comportándose caballerosamente con ella y respetándola, pero también secretamente anhelaba que los tirara por la borda la próxima vez que se embarcara.

Olvidando la precaución de Anthony, se colocó arriba de él, enterrando un codo deliberadamente sobre una costilla dolorida para escucharlo gemir ronco de nuevo.

Sonrió malévola sobre sus labios. Le gustaba ese chillido de dolor provocado por el deseo.

Entre jadeos, se separó escasamente de él, a lo que el muchacho murmuró con la voz ahogada:

- Eres hermosa… - reclamó su boca nuevamente. Johanna aplastó con las rodillas sus piernas amoratadas, molesta de que siguiera con su idealización.

"No lo soy, no soy hermosa, no soy hermosa…" se repetía mentalmente, toqueteando al joven lascivamente.

Porque sabía que después de muchos toques peligrosos por aquí y por allá, el deseo reprimido y ardiente del joven sería insaciable.

Y terminaría de desechar la teoría de Anthony de que ella era hermosa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Profesor de Historia – gruñó visiblemente molesto, al bajar a la panadería – Abundan como ratas.

La Sra. Lovett levantó brevemente los ojos de la carne que cortaba para mirarlo con gracia.

Sweeney echó una mirada alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Johanna? – preguntó, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

- Está adentro, curando a Anthony – respondió la mujer escuetamente. Sweeney la miró con la ceja alzada. Lanzó el paño contra la mesa, y se sentó rudamente con los codos apoyados sobre la misma, frente a la mujer, mirándola.

La Sra. Lovett continuó cortando la carne hasta que se hizo demasiado obvio el hecho de que no podía ignorarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sr. T? – preguntó, alzando la vista.

- ¿Cómo está ella? –

La mujer se pasó una mano por la frente.

- Se acostumbra bastante bien. Yo pensé que le costaría, criada con todos esos lujos que tenía en la casa de Turpin, pero no la he oído quejarse en todo el día – volvió a su labor.

Todd continuaba observándola, y esa pose en la que estaba sentado le hacía bastante difícil mantener la vista pegada en la carne muerta que se cortaba cada vez más en minúsculos pedazos.

La Sra. Lovett lo evitaba, y no podía distinguir si eso lo afectaba o no. Tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que decir, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

El ambiente en la panadería comenzó a tensarse lenta e inexorablemente. Todd no se movía, y la Sra. Lovett tampoco. Parecía que ninguno respiraba.

La tensión comenzó a ser demasiada, y la mujer, sin ya más carne que cortar, ya que estaba echa puré sobre la tabla, movió el cuchillo demás y se cortó un dedo.

Soltó el implemento como si éste la hubiera quemado, y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

- ¡Sra. Lovett! – Todd se paró de un salto, parpadeando después de mucho rato, alargando la mano para tomar la de la mujer.

- No es nada, amor – lo tranquilizó la Sra. Lovett. Se miró el dedo, del cual volvía a emanar sangre. Era un corte profundo.

- Déjeme ver – Todd rodeó la mesa y se acercó a la mujer. Sin embargo, ésta retrocedió.

- No es nada. De verdad. No se preocupe – le aseguró, retrocediendo sin saberlo hacia la pared.

El barbero sonrió de lado.

- Sra. Lovett, parece que se arranca de mí -

- Sr. Todd, no sé por qué cree eso -

Se miraron por unos momentos, Todd con una mano alzada hacia ella, y Lovett con el dedo a medio camino de la boca.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, ambos se echaron a reír.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El carruaje se detuvo.

Esperó mirando al hombre frente a ella hasta que el Bedel abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia. Le extendió la mano para que descendiera. Al bajar el escalón saltó al suelo, haciendo ondear el aparatoso vestido verde lima.

No conocía esa casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Aunque para sus cinco años, todo le parecía nuevo y extraño.

- Vamos, Johanna – el hombre le ofreció la mano. Ella la miró, desconfiada.

No le gustaban los juegos de su tutor.

Ella ya no quería jugar más con él.

- Vamos, pequeña. No tengas miedo. Todo saldrá bien – él siempre decía lo mismo, y siempre se sentía mal después.

Finalmente, estiró la mano forrada en ese exquisito guante de encaje blanco, mientras se sujetaba el sombrero que hacía juego con su vestido para que no se le volara. El hombre sonrió complacido, y avanzó.

La casa se parecía mucho a la de Londres, con aquel estilo aristocrático, y aunque ella no lo sabía, de excéntrico misterio.

Avanzaron por largos corredores, y oscuros que no parecían conducir a ninguna parte. Mientras más se adentraban al interior de la casa, el frío se hacía más intenso, hasta un determinado momento en que sentía cómo le hería su delicada cara.

Cuando empezaba a cansarse, pararon en un pasillo sin salida.

- ¿Recuerdas el camino de vuelta? – le preguntó Turpin.

Lo miró con los ojos llorosos. No le gustaba ese lugar, lo único que quería era marcharse de allí.

Negó con la cabeza.

Turpin hizo una mueca horrible, que pretendía fuera de compasión.

- Lástima. Entonces tendrás que encontrar tú sola el camino de vuelta a la salida – soltó un respingo, aferrándose a la mano de su tutor.

- ¡No! ¡Papi, por favor, no! – él se soltó con facilidad de su suave agarre, y sin decir más se volteó, alejándose de ella. - ¡Papi, este lugar me asusta! ¡Papi! ¡Papi, no me dejes sola! ¡Papá! – corrió asustada de un lugar a otro, entrando a todos los corredores y pasillos sin salida que veía, chocando con las paredes de piedra.

Estaba irremediablemente sola.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Levantó y bajó los párpados lentamente varias veces. Respiró hondo y recordó que ya hacía diez años había encontrado la salida.

Pronto su respiración se unió a otra calmada y relajada. Anthony dormía apaciblemente, y ella sobre su pecho blanco y lampiño. Regado de moretones.

Se acomodó, aferrándose a la estúpida idea de que Anthony era el salvador por el cual clamó aquella vez en esa espantosa casa. El frío y la desesperación en aquel lugar era asfixiante, y más aún, la soledad. Quizá a esa experiencia cruel y sádica debía su carácter y personalidad.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo plena conciencia de cuan sola se hallaba en el mundo. Que por más que gritara, llorara y chillara, nadie jamás acudiría a protegerla, a darle una mano y que las hadas madrinas de los cuentos eran una gran mentira.

Estaba sola.

Después de un tiempo que la sacudió el abatimiento, decidió congelar las lágrimas. Nunca más derramaría alguna por el tutor maligno, o por la madre ausente, o el padre desconocido. Aceptaría la carga que le había tocado, y sabría esperar hasta que pudiera tomar cartas propias en el asunto.

No se rendiría como Mamá hizo.

El tiempo era demasiado valioso como para deprimirse. Demostraría ser arrogante y fuerte, orgullosa y desalmada. Pronto las sonrisas inocentes y que cautivaban a cuanta gente la viera se llenaron de pura malicia. Aprendió a controlar los impulsos, a trabajar por medio del agudo dolor que no reconocía, y todo se le hizo más fácil.

Así era el mundo.

Aguantó matando a su ser humano por quince años.

Y que Turpin se recuperara pronto. Porque nunca, jamás en su vida olvidaría la sonrisa que le obsequió como último desaliento en esa pavorosa cruzada.

Que no se quejara el juez del monstruo que había creado.

Se separó suavemente de Anthony. Se vistió en silencio, y antes de salir, arropó al joven con las mantas.

Salió a la panadería, donde para su sorpresa, el señor Todd se encontraba bebiendo algún licor de los cuántos a escondidas del juez ya había degustado.

Le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a ser exclusiva para él, y se acercó.

- ¿Y la Sra. Lovett? – preguntó, sentándose frente al barbero. Sweeney terminó de beber el líquido antes de responder.

- Está descansando. Ha preparado pasteles toda la mañana y la tarde, y acumula energías para mañana por la noche, cuando haya una gran venta de aquellas que traen mucho dinero – le guiñó el ojo. Johanna sonrió - ¿Y Anthony?

- También en lo mismo – contestó – Esa paliza fue… - calló, porque no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente horrible para definirlo.

Sweeney la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Lo detestas, verdad? – Johanna guardó silencio, presionando los puños bajo la mesa.

- Si usted supiera cuánto, señor Todd – dijo entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. – Yo si pudiera… - se detuvo antes de decir algo imprudente.

Pero Todd sabía perfectamente qué era eso que Johanna haría. Por qué él ya planeaba hacerlo.

Observó a la adolescente por un momento. No había para qué hablar y malgastar saliva diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Johanna y él odiaban a Turpin con todo su ser, con cada centímetro del cuerpo. Él tenía sus motivos, y le atemorizaba saber los motivos de su hija.

- Disculpa mi pregunta, pero… ¿cómo crees que era tu padre? –

La pregunta los tomó por asalto a ambos. Johanna relajó las facciones, un tanto extrañada.

Había imaginado a su padre cientos de veces como un hombre grande, fuerte, bondadoso, que pateaba el trasero de Turpin y la rescataba. Pero eso era sólo en los delirios provocados por la fiebre, en los cuales también se atrevía a vislumbrar una vida feliz con su madre.

Curvó los labios de forma prepotente, una sonrisa que a Todd no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Seamos realistas, señor Todd. Jamás conoceré a mi padre. – eso también era cierto.

La amargura en ella le carcomía. Johanna no debía ser así. Debía ser dulce, amable e inocente como la señora… no, esperen… como su madre, sí, como Lucy Barker…

Se pasó la mano por la frente. El alcohol le pasaba la cuenta.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, Sweeney fastidiado por los confusos pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza y la agria respuesta de Johanna.

Entonces se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de la barbería.

Todd levantó la vista de golpe, mirando a su hija, asombrado.

- ¿Viste subir a alguien? - preguntó. Johanna negó con la cabeza, igual de asombrada que él.

Con el ceño fruncido se levantó y salió a la calle, seguido por Johanna. Mientras subía las escaleras aferró la navaja que tenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Abrió la puerta y entró, Johanna pegada a su espalda. Recorrió con la mirada hábilmente la habitación, hasta encontrar al visitante, que estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando algo detenidamente en el aparador.

Sweeney se acercó cauteloso. Johanna seguía sus movimientos con atención.

- ¿Quién es usted? – exigió saber. El visitante se volteó. Sweeney se calmó al comprobar que era aquella anciana andrajosa que tanto le fastidiaba a la Sra. Lovett.

La mujer lo miraba con los ojos grandes y vidriosos. Él frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué ella lo miraba de esa manera.

Avanzó más a ella.

- ¿Desea algo? La panadería está cerrada por el momento. Vuelva mañana – le dijo Todd. Pero la mujer estaba mirando a Johanna, detrás suyo.

Tenía el cabello amarillo muy sucio y descuidado, además de marcas en el rostro que debió haber sido atractivo alguna vez. La mujer volvió a centrar sus ojos azules en el barbero, y dijo con la voz más cuerda de lo que esperaba escuchar en ella:

- ¿Benjamín? -.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sí, es considerablemente más corto que el anterior. Pero es que este pedazo de la historia necesita tener un espacio propio. _

* * *

_- ¿Benjamin? - _

Oh, mi…

- ¿A quién le está hablando, señor Todd? ¿Quién es Benjamín? -

"Benjamin" "Benjamin" "Benjamin". Aquel nombre parecía retumbar dentro de su cabeza.

Había perdido el sentido del espacio y del tiempo.

¿Quién era Benjamin Barker? ¿Quién era Sweeney Todd? ¿Quién era Lucy Barker, la mendiga pordiosera parada frente a él? ¿Quién era Johanna Turpin, su hija atónita inmediatamente detrás suyo?

- Johanna… por favor, déjame a solas con la señorita… - murmuró Todd con la voz volátil.

La joven de amarillos cabellos le dirigió una mirada cargada de asco a la mujer antes de marcharse. Todd lo supo por la campanilla de la puerta.

- ¿Benjamin, eres tú? ¿Mi Benjamin?... – la mujer alargó una mano esquelética para tocarlo, pero Todd se corrió, acercándose a la ventana.

- Me temo que me está confundiendo, señorita… - habló, sin ser conciente de las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca, mirando por la ventana a los ignorantes transeúntes que se paseaban por la calle Fleet. – No soy el tal Benjamin del cual habla.

- No… tú eres mi Benjamin… - escuchó los pasos torpes y desaliñados de la mujer; el sonido de las tablas al crujir bajo su peso, acercándose a él - _¿Qué te dijeron los policías, querido? ¿Fue sólo una confusión del juez, verdad? Me alegro que hayas llegado; tengo preparada la cena… Johanna ha estado llorando toda la tarde, espera que la cargues… _

Aferró el mango de la navaja contra el marco de la ventana, escuchando su voz dulce y suave.

- _Me tenías tan preocupada… la panadera ha venido a preguntarme por ti, le había llegado el rumor de lo sucedido. No sé tú, cariño, pero esa señora Lovett me pone nerviosa…_

Basta…

Sentía las uñas largas enterrarse en su camisa, percibía su rostro a poca distancia de su oído, murmurándole todas esas cosas que había deseado decirle en su mundo perfecto, el cual se basaba en malentendidos y equivocaciones…

El filo de la navaja, brillante y limpio, reclamaba por venganza, llamaba a gritos su vendetta…

Se giró bruscamente, tanto que casi bota a la mujer al suelo.

Los ojos vidriosos reflejaron su sonrisa sin gracia.

- _Lo siento, señora Barker, el señor Barker no se encuentra… - _el horror inundó el rostro de Lucy, desfigurando sus facciones ya poco agraciadas – _No demorará mucho, sólo fue a visitar a su amigo el juez… si gusta puede sentarse aquí a esperarlo… - _arrastró de ella por el cuello hasta sentarla forzadamente en la única silla de la estancia - _¿Cómo está la pequeña señorita Johanna? El señor Barker no deja de hablar de ella…_

- ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! – comenzó a sacudirse Lucy, completamente fuera de sí - ¡Has pervertido a mi marido! ¿Qué te han hecho, amor mío? _¡FUE ELLA, ELLA, LA ESPOSA DEL MISMO DEMONIO! -_

_- El boticario, amigo nuestro, ha venido a confidenciarnos que la semana pasada fue a comprarle una letal dosis de arsénico… - _le susurraba Todd en el oído, pasándole la mano con la navaja abierta por el cuello - _¿Qué sucederá con la pequeña Johanna?_

- ¡Vayámonos de aquí, Benjamin! ¡Escapémonos de Londres; huyamos lejos, muy lejos, de Ella y su amenaza que nos atormenta sin descanso; protejamos a nuestra hija de su maldad! – gritaba la mujer, moviendo los brazos y las piernas con violencia, pateando la rejilla de la silla.

_- Vaga sola por las calles de Londres sin saber a dónde ir… flirtea fríamente con los hombres para conseguir lo que quiere… no existe ser puro que defender de la maldad; jamás existió… en sus ojos sólo reina el rencor… ¿para qué marcharse, cuándo ya es muy tarde?..._

_- _¡NO! -

El silencio se impuso abrupto en la barbería.

Benjamin Barker había desaprovechado su última oportunidad de volver a nacer.

Había muerto. Como su esposa.

Y Sweeney Todd tomaría su lugar.

#

Se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué sucede, señora Lovett? – le preguntó la joven, que no despegaba la mirada del techo.

- Tuve una horrenda pesadilla… - murmuró, con una mano en el pecho. - ¿Dónde está el señor Todd?

Johanna echó un último vistazo al techo, antes de bajar la mirada y posarla neutral en ella.

- Arriba, con la pordiosera. -


End file.
